The present disclosure relates to dynamically generating locale packages and installing the dynamically generated locale packages on an operating system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to generating a locale package based on information that a user selects on a page of data and displaying subsequent information according to the generated locale package.
In globalization computing, a “locale package” is a set of parameters (locale definitions) that define display parameters of information. The set of parameters may identify a user's language and country, as well as define the manner in which to display dates, times, currency, numbers, etc. In most globalized computer operating systems, software vendors pre-build the locale packages and ship the locale packages with the operating systems as extension components. In turn, the operating systems utilize the locale definitions included in the locale packages to display information on a display.